Aku, Kamu, dan Apel Merah
by Ayahina
Summary: Keranjang penuh apel ini adalah manifestasi cintaku padamu. / #OwaseraAnthology. Day 1. Janji Masa Kecil.


**Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami**

 **Aku, Kamu, dan Apel Merah**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **OneShot. AU. OOC. Typo.**

 **#OwaseraAnthology. Day 1. Janji Masa Kecil  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pinggir kota yang jauh dari kepadatan polusi dan kebusukan manusia, terdapat sebuah bukit berselimut rumput segar. Hijau yang segar oleh embun pagi. Sebagai pusat, tertanam kuat sebuah pohon apel. Batang cokelatnya kokoh berdiri, tiada menyerah pada agresi angin. Mahkotanya menunduk anggun, saling bersinggungan diterpa udara bergerak. Buahnya merah licin, bergoyang meminta tangan-tangan meraih dan mencicipi. Senang dipuji atas setiap rasa manis di lidah atau atas betapa menakjubkan pohon ini dari kejauhan di bawah sana. Menjadi teman setiap pengunjung. Sekaligus menjadi saksi bisu rantai jari kelingking dua anak kecil.

"S-Shinya, tunggu!"

"Cepatlah, Guren!"

Dua anak kecil. Hitam dan putih. Kecubung dan langit. Terpandang dan terinjak. Ditarik dan menarik. Berlarian di kaki bukit, menapak secepat mungkin menuju puncak bukit seolah ada iblis yang ingin menggapai mereka ke neraka. Ilalang terlihat seperti permadani kuning, secerah matahari berpendar hangat. Ramah menyambut mereka, menyinggung pilar kulit mereka lembut. Masih berteriak-teriak. Meminta berhenti. Menolak menjawab. Butuh penjelasan. Mengabaikan dengan terus melaju. Sebelum akhirnya mereka terkapar kelelahan, jatuh bersamaan di atas karpet rumput. Perut yang naik-turun konstan. Merapikan napas. Saling melirik sebagai pembukaan adu mulut.

"Apa kita harus berlari secepat itu?"

Guren mengamuk, kesal lantaran kedua kakinya terasa sakit sekarang. Berdenyut ngilu. Segera meluruskan kaki sesuai perkataan guru olahraga—meski ia sendiri tidak paham alasannya. Penampilannya sudah tidak karuan sekarang. Menggerutu kesal. Temannya itu kelewat senang atau bagaimana selagi menariknya tadi. Meski wajah masamnya tetap dibalas oleh senyum lebar. Selalu.

"Kalau tidak cepat, nanti tidak aku belikan es krim!"

Lengkungan semanis gulali dimiliki oleh Shinya. Tidak berdosa pula mengatakan wajah Guren jadi lebih jelek saat cemberut. Seragam putihnya menggelap oleh keringat, bau. Tali sepatunya lepas, untung saja tidak jatuh ketika berlari tadi. Rambutnya awut-awutan, padahal sebelumnya masih klimis oleh minyak rambut mahal. Shinya tampaknya tidak peduli, sudah asyik menggoda Guren menggunakan ilalang. Walau bulan sabit manisnya tetap ditampik oleh wajah datar. Selalu.

"Bukannya alis aneh itu akan mencarimu?"

"Tidak sampai pukul dua belas. Kita masih punya tiga jam."

"Tiga jam, ya ..."

Shinya mengangguk senang. "Ayo bermain kejar-kejaran!"

Guren menggeleng. Menolak ajakan Shinya untuk berdiri. "Aku capek. Mending tidur saja." Dan tanpa kesepakatan, anak itu sudah berbalik membelakangi Shinya.

"Heee, tapi aku tidak mau tidur. Aku tidak mengantuk. Aku mau main!"

"Kalau begitu, kau jadi bantal saja." Guren berguling ke arah Shinya. Menggenggam tangan Shinya, memaksa mendekat. Kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di paha Shinya. Begitu saja. Tidak peduli sepasang mata biru mengerjap bingung padanya. Sebelum Shinya protes, kelopak mata Guren sudah menidurkan mata gelapnya. Lengang. Damai. Seolah Shinya, sebagai bantal, menaburkan serbuk pembawa kantuk.

Jauh dari sini di jantung kota, membutuhkan dua puluh menit berkendara, sebuah sekolah megah berdiri—di sana Guren dan Shinya mengejar masa depan. Sekolah itu bertingkat rakus seakan ingin berlomba mengalahkan gedung pencakar langit. Dari kejauhan memancarkan keagungan, persuasi pada orang berkantung tebal. Berisi deretan siswa dengan seragam mencolok. Sangat berkelas. Rasa bangga meluap lebar jika diterima di sana. Dan jangan lupa, dimiliki oleh pemimpin terhormat keluarga Hiiragi, Tenri Hiiragi dengan segala kemutlakan perintahnya.

Benar sekali. Guren dan Shinya membolos.

"Hei, Shinya."

Arus udara menerbangkan rambut serta menculik daun-daun yang rontok manakala Guren memanggil nama Shinya lirih. Membuka lebar penglihatan, mengarahkan fokus pada Shinya yang menunduk. Membiarkan rambutnya dipilin. Mata mereka bersua sejenak. Sunyi menjadi orang ketiga.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya?"

"Wajahmu. Aneh."

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau mengintip, ya?"

"Tidak."

Hening lagi.

"Hei, Guren."

"Hm?" Guren mengusir jari Shinya yang mencubit pipinya. Sakit.

"Apa kau tahu isi pikiranku?"

"Mana mungkin aku tahu. Bodoh."

Shinya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Ia mendongak ke atas, menuju buah apel yang tergantung rapi pada sang majikan. Tersenyum.

"Aku membaca di sebuah buku, secara biologis buah apel termasuk dalam famili bunga mawar, _Rosaceae_. Bukankah itu berarti saat kita ingin memberikan bunga mawar pada seseorang, kita bisa menggantinya dengan buah apel? Bukankah itu berarti buah apel bisa mewakili perasaan kita sama seperti bunga mawar?"

Guren terdiam oleh penjelasan antusias itu.

"Guren. Saat besar nanti, ayo kembali ke tempat ini. Kembali ke sini membawa buah apel merah dan orang yang kita cintai. Setuju?"

Jari kelingking mungil menunggu rantai pengikat. Guren masih tenggelam bergeming, berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya bangkit menyambar jari terkecil itu.

"Setuju."

Dua senyum lebar terpatri di wajah kanak-kanak. Manis sekali.

"Oh ya, Shinya. Uangmu masih cukup untuk naik taksi, 'kan?"

"Ah, iya. Uangku habis."

Janji masa kecil antara Guren dan Shinya. Dengan dua buah apel jatuh menimpa kepala mungil mereka sebagai pengesahan.

* * *

Adalah perjanjian dua puluh tahun silam. Waktu sudah berlalu dua dekade. Mengubah drastis wajah kanak-kanak itu. Mengubah banyak hal dari kehidupan mereka. Pohon kesayangan mereka kian tumbuh menawan. Kokoh berdiri dengan segala keindahannya. Daun yang jauh dan menempel pada helaian rambut. Apel dengan rasa tiada dua di lidah. Berhias aroma rumput segar bercampur embun pagi. Pohon apel itu seolah menunggu kepulangan mereka berdua. Ingin menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi pancaran hangat mata dewasa mereka. Ingin menyaksikan janji masa kecil mereka yang akan segera terealisasikan.

Dua puluh tahun. Dua dekade. Saatnya bersua.

Awan kelam menangis sore itu. Hujan mengguyur lembut, menyapa penduduk bumi dengan air dinginnya. Lalu mereda tatkala rembulan hendak menjemput mentari dari takhta. Senja. Lembayung. Jingga. Apa saja yang mendeskripsikan keelokan tenggelamnya matahari. Pohon apel menonton dari ketinggian, _sunset_ di hadapan lusinan gedung meraih langit. Di sana sendirian sampai matahari kehilangan separuh nyawa, termakan oleh rangkaian ancala. Di sana sendirian sampai sepasang sepatu pantofel mengkilap keren memijak mantap dalam jarak seratus meter. Sosok jangkung itu membawa keranjang penuh apel, terlihat lezat di bawah sinar lemah sang surya. Memiliki senyum paling rupawan.

"Aku kembali."

Shinya, seperti biasa dengan air muka riang mendekat cepat. Lantas duduk tenang, tidak berguling lagi seperti saat masih kecil.

"Aku menunggu Guren. Apa menurutmu ia akan datang?"

"Tentu saja aku datang!"

Sebuah jawaban lantang seketika menggetarkan Shinya. Ia menoleh demi mendapati sosok yang ia nanti nyata berdiri di depannya. Benar-benar orang itu. Sungguhan, bukan ilusi semu dalam mimpi. Iris ungu yang selama ini jamak berkedip bingung pada Shinya. Rambut gelap yang lebih rapi. Wajah yang dulu kosong ekspresi kini terisi sebuah senyum lebar. Tangannya menenteng benda yang sama. Apel-apel manis dalam keranjang anyam. Seperti janji kecil mereka.

Itu Guren. Ichinose Guren.

"Guren."

Hidup itu tidak semulus jalan protokol. Berliuk-liuk. Membimbing. Menyesatkan. Memberi pelajaran. Seperti dua puluh tahun yang telah terlewati ini. Seperti mereka berdua. Cukup melihat ke dalam mata-mata itu yang dipenuhi gilang-gemilang kehidupan bermutu. Sukses. Berhasil. Hidup itu tidak semulus jalan protokol. Bahkan setelah masa depan cerah telah diambil telak.

Langkah mendekat Shinya berhenti begitu pandangannya tertambat pada sosok di belakang Guren. Diam. Terpaku lemas pada sepasang mata _ruby_ , pancaran darah kental yang menghilangkan tulang kakinya. Ingin roboh tapi tidak mampu. Shinya meneguk ludah. Napasnya tercekat oleh keterkejutan. Sungguh mustahil ia tidak akan terkejut bakal bertemu sosok yang selama ini selalu ia hindari—yang kalau bisa sampai akhir hayat.

"Mahiru- _neesan_ ..."

Bibir merah muda itu membentuk senyum—entah senyum apa.

"Hai, Shinya. Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lebih cepat. Kuharap kau tidak benci melihatku di sini, ya. Karena aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Bohong. Bohong. Itu hanya kebohongan. Shinya meyakini dalam hati.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa, _Nee_ - _san_." Shinya sedikit menunduk.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar, ya." Mahiru tertawa kecil. Kakak angkatnya itu menjelma wanita karier tanpa melupakan kecantikan seorang wanita dewasa, tidak jauh berbeda dari yang Shinya lihat di koran-koran atau acara televisi. Malam ini memakai gaun sutra mahal dan polesan wajah bak artis. Sangat indah. Sebanding dengan penampilan Guren. Akan menarik banyak interes dan lensa haus bidikan bila melangkah anggun di atas _catwalk_.

Shinya ikut tertawa. Tawa kaku.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang memiliki kakak perempuan, Shinya." Guren mengambil alih bicara, berkata riang.

"Oh, sungguh? Sepertinya aku lupa." Shinya menjawab sekenanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau hanya sendiri? Ke mana wanitamu, Shinya?" Guren bertanya. Pertanyaan serius.

Shinya merasakan kalimat ingin tahu itu memainkan hatinya. "Apa aku tidak pernah bilang orang terkasihku itu sangat sibuk dan pelupa? Ia masih dalam perjalanan ke sini karena tidak mau aku repot menjemputnya. Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap ia tidak melupakan tanggal penting ini."

"Dia pasti sangat menyayangi pekerjaannya. Jangan sampai dia melupakanmu, Shinya." Timpal Mahiru. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Langit sudah berganti gelap. Dari sini, kerlap-kerlip lampu kota sangat indah dilihat.

"Shinya. Aku dan Mahiru akan menikah seminggu lagi. Kau wajib datang."

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati."

Shinya tidak yakin senyum yang ia berikan benar-benar berarti persetujuan di mata mereka.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan duduk di dekat pohon apel. Guren dan Mahiru duduk bersisian. Mesra, layaknya pasangan muda. Mengobrol ringan. Sementara Shinya duduk sedikit menjauh, menekuk lutut dengan tangan kosong tanpa genggaman hangat. Melirik dua sejoli itu. Mengagumi, mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Shinya memainkan ujung rumput dalam keheningan, kebiasaannya ketika kecil selama ditinggal Guren tidur.

Saat itulah, bumi kejatuhan air mata hangat.

"Shinya?"

Dan Guren melihatnya, respons panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sengau, menutupi wajah dengan lengan. "Aku hanya ... merasa senang sekali. Kupikir, laki-laki cuek sepertimu akan sendirian. Kupikir, kau akan datang sendirian di sini dengan wajah kesal karena kalah."

"Astaga, Shinya. Kau masih bisa mengejekku selagi menangis?"

Guren bermaksud memberi tepukan pelan pada punggungnya, namun si empu sudah bangkit. Shinya mengusap matanya lagi. Menatap Guren dan Mahiru bergantian. Terkekeh. "Maaf, aku pikir sebaiknya aku harus mengecek ke bawah. Barangkali ia sudah sampai tapi tersesat. Ia payah soal arah juga."

"Tentu. Hati-hati menuruni bukit, jalannya licin."

"Terima kasih, Guren. Permisi."

Shinya berbalik. Pikirannya kejatuhan beban paling berat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Pusing. Menyengat. Menusuk. Sakit. Shinya benar-benar tidak paham. Ini skenario terburuk dalam hidupnya. Shinya tidak tahu ia harus menangis tersedu-sedu sampai awan ikut terisak demi dirinya atau meneguhkan diri sampai pohon yang tumbang akan bangkit kembali demi dirinya. Shinya tidak tahu.

Ia menuruni bukit dengan kaki bertenaga agar-agar. Awalnya berjalan pelan. Lama-lama langkah lebar ia ambil. Berkat tidak mengacuhkan nasihat Guren barusan, ia nyaris terjatuh. Tanah licin mengacaukan larinya. Shinya meringis, kakinya ngilu. Pantofelnya sudah kotor. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Jantungnya menjerit sakit. Persis saat ia berusaha mengejar waktu menuju sekolah sepulang dari bukit—jangan sampai Kureto tahu ia membolos.

Shinya terduduk. Mengabaikan celana kainnya kotor oleh tanah basah. Matanya panas selagi rasa sakit menusuk tiada ampun, merobek pertahanan. Kemejanya basah sudah, bukan hanya oleh keringat melainkan air mata. Shinya susah payah menghapusnya, walau hatinya ingin jujur tanpa menutupi. Ia menatap sendu apel-apel di keranjang. Apel merah. Mawar merah. Isi hatinya. Jiwanya. Segalanya. Guren- _nya_.

"Guren ..."

Shinya membuang seluruh apel itu. Membuang segenap perasaannya terhadap Guren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

Pengen maso (((tapi gagal))).


End file.
